Together Again
by Angel of Mercy '96
Summary: A songfic set though Peter's thoughts though drabbles in LWW. Set to 'Together Again' or originally called the 'Narnia Song' by Evanescence. Rated K plus for safety.


Guess what? I'm back with a poetic songfic. YAY! And it's in Peter's POV! This was beta-ed by. (DRUMROLL!) To all Evanescence/Narnia fans… YOU CAN DOWNLOAD THE REAL NARNIA SONG!!! (Woot Woot!) As everyone should know that Evanescence tried to get this song into the credits of LWW but the producers found it too 'dark' to put into the credits. The song was sadly trashed until now… On the 22nd of January, Evanescence released the song as a download. It was a free download when you donated 5 dollars to the United Nations Foundation but it was only for a limited time. The song now is on Youtube or you can download it on Amazon. Now, to people who want to know what the song sounds like... It's more Amy Lee's style then Ev's style: dryamadic choir and piano. This is not a tipacycal Ev rock song. But it's good.

Now to the regular mumbo-jumbo

'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe' is not my book or movie.

'Together Again' by Evanescence and yes I wish I was Amy Lee but I don't own anything of hers.

Alright…

The story is below.

* * *

One last embrace…

Promise you will take care of them,

Promise you will see her again,

All she wants is for us to be safe,

But what about her?

Dad isn't there to protect her…

Or any of us.

I don't think I'm ready,

None of us are ready for what will come along the tracks,

Where are the tickets?

Did I drop them?

Susan took them from me,

Take Lucy's hand, Susan has Edmund's…

Get on board,

Wave to mom, we won't be seeing her for a while…

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today,__  
__So alone and wondering why I feel this way,__  
__So wide the world,__  
__Can love remember how to get me home to you?__  
__Someday…_

Edmund's giving me another evil eye like this is entirely my fault,

Or he's scared,

It's difficult to tell…

I want to know what goes though his mind when we are in these situations…

The train made another stop,

He looked me straight in the eye,

Now I know he's worried,

I'm worried too,

No one can be like our Mum…

_We'll be together again, __  
__All just a dream in the end, __  
__We'll be together again…_

Lucy is becoming hysterical,

I long for mother's guidance,

Edmund's been nagging it on all day,

I just want to slap him,

I don't need his input,

And Mrs. Macready…

If looks could kill…

She thinks we are crazy,

Maybe if we all slept on this we'll be alright,

And everything will be fine,

Scratch that the lights just turned on and I have a little body jumping on me…

All I know next is Lucy ran out of the room in rage,

Edmund has a smug look on his face,

Now I really want to hit him,

Just push him over he won't follow…

Now Lucy's done it,

We're all in trouble,

Horses smell funny and hay is scratchy,

We got off lucky with just a talk,

Why would someone so smart tell us that there is another world in a wardrobe?

Now I'm extremely worried…

_So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind, __  
__Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find?_

Now I'm this snowy world,

Lucy led us to a wrecked house,

And now we have a talking beaver telling us that we are all a part of some prophecy…

To rule this place?

I support Susan we were suppose to get away for war not be in it,

Where's Edmund?

Now I want to kill him,

Just let me get a hold of him,

He won't speak or walk again,

We have wolves after us,

Because of him,

I've never walked so fast in my life,

This witch is on a manhunt for the rest of us,

Edmund, the little beast told them where we are going,

Wait,

It's…

Farther Christmas?

He gave me a sword and told me to bare it well,

I don't even know how to use it…

And I about lost Lucy again,

But at least we won't be cold and wet anymore,

Winter is coming to an end,

Farther Christmas was right,

But I still don't know how to use this sword,

We walked though long green grass to a camp of centaurs and many other myths,

I have to be dreaming…

_I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide, __  
__Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind…_

This lion told me that he would make me not just a King but a…

A High King,

Does he know I can't keep a family together?

He told me I could, but I still have a brother I'm starting to miss out there,

He's probably,

Hurt...

And sorry…

I woke up the next morning to see him…

Alive…

But hurt…

And scared of me…

I've only had him for not even half a day,

And he has the death sentence,

Because of a slip,

A mistake,

"So candy and a promise can kill you?" I heard him mumble...

No,

But it still kills my guardian.

I have to lead a battle…

On my own?

I've only been learning how to use this sword for a day…

I told Edmund to leave,

But he didn't listen,

For good and lethal reasons,

Hang on Ed,

But what if I die?

Will we see each other?

Together again?

In heaven?

Yes we will,

But not in heaven,

I'd forgiven him,

We will be brothers and friends,

Even in death,

But I still long for mum,

I hope this is all a dream and I will wake up to see her...

_We'll be together again, __  
__All just a dream in the end_

Dreams can always feel this real,

This epic,

This is the best dream I ever had.

* * *

Yeah, the song isn't very 'wordy' because of all the echoing in the background. Tell me how do you like it?

Good, I want to get the song…

OR

Terrible, I hate the song…

I GIVE HOT COOKIES AND MUFFINS FOR REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
